1358 DR
The Time of Troubles * Mulhorand sends a fleet to seize the Alaor from Thay, but over half the fleet sinks as a result of storms and sahuagin attacks, and the campaign ends in failure. Mulhorand spends the rest of the year defending its port cities against a sea devil invasion. * The Summer Storms War leaves many sahuagin of the Alamber and two thousand Mulhorandi dead with over thirty ships destroyed. * House Oblodra (with its psionic powers unaffected by the Time of Troubles) plots to seize power over the drow city of Menzoberranzan. However, as the Troubles end, they are defeated and destroyed by House Baenre. * Led by House Baenre, an army of drow, goblins, and kobolds of Menzoberranzan attack Mithril Hall. The dwarves are joined by local barbarian tribes, svirfneblin, the forces of Nesmé and Silverymoon, as well as Lady Alustriel Silverhand and the Harpells of Longsaddle. Together, they defeat the drow and force them back underground. * Kythorn: End of the Ruathym–Luskan wars. * Alturiak: Forced south by harsh winter conditions, trolls attack Yartar. * Nesmé is attacked by the Griffon tribe in Eleint and surrenders to them in Uktar. * An army of sycamore trees besieges Suzail, capital of Cormyr. * The mythal barrier around Myth Nantar withstands attempts to break it. * A horde of goblins descend from the High Peak and Kuldin Peak to engulf Erlkazar, but the realm defends itself. * The Battle of Ascore occurs, and ruins the Zhentarim plan to expand their territory westwards. * In Cormyr, fighting for control of the legendary family heirloom the Wyvernspur, Flattery Wyvernspur is slain in battle with Giogi Wyvernspur. * The beholder crime lord Xanathar is slain by adventurers under the command of the Lords of Waterdeep. Halaster Blackcloak, the Mad Mage of Undermountain, seems to have had a hand in this. * Malruthiia Chaadren, mother of Tsarra Chaadren, is killed defending the Elfstone Tavern from Myrkul's horde. * In the Battle of Keeper's Dale, many good folk are killed when the drow horde attacks Mithral Hall, including Knight in Silver Besnell, the svirfneblin Firble, and the Harpell wizard Regweld Harpell. * Neveren Darkdance, leader of House Darkdance in Westgate, dies. * The evil enchantress Cortarra was killed in a battle against the Heroes of Ascore. * Mourngrym and Shaerl Amcathra, lord and lady of Shadowdale, have a son, Scothgar "Scotti" Amcathra. * Imbrar Heltharn, future king of Impiltur. * Myrin Darkdance, a mage who was later imprisoned in a pocket of Spellplague for nearly 100 years, is born. * The Time of Troubles begins as the gods are cast out of the planes by Lord Ao and forced to wander Toril as mortals. They must retrieve and return the stolen Tablets of Fate. Magic turns to chaos and prayers go unanswered. The Time of Troubles see the destruction of the deities Bane, Bhaal, Myrkul, Torm, Mystra, Leira, Moander, Ibrandul, Ramman, Tiamat, and Gilgeam and the rise of the mortals Cyric, Midnight, and Finder Wyvernspur to godhood. The Untheric pantheon is dissolved. * Amidst a rain of fire, Bane's spirit falls from the sky and directly onto the Black Altar, his temple in Zhentil Keep, in an event known there as The Arrival. * Some of the energy released when Bane, Bhaal, and Myrkul are slain combines to form a race of forsaken beings called the kir-lanan. * At the end of the Time of Troubles, Ao restores Torm to godhood. * Gilgeam kills Tiamat. Tiamat's deific essence is split into three pieces, one of which inhabits the red dragon Tchazzar. The reborn Tiamat then slays Gilgeam, as their battle causes great destruction to the city of Unthalass. * The god Hoar, also known as Assuran, kills the god Ramman, putting an end to the Untheric pantheon. * The demi-power Malyk appears in the Underdark following Mystra's destruction. * Waukeen entrusts her divinity to her goddess friend Lliira and escapes the Realms, travelling to the Astral Plane with the help of a god from another world. However, she is soon betrayed and imprisoned in the Abyss by the arch-demon Graz'zt. * Lady Kaitlin Tindall Bloodhawk is inhabited by the avatar of the Red Knight during the Time of Troubles. Through her, the Red Knight assists in stopping a horde of monsters from the Forest of Tethir from invading Tethyr. * Shar captures and imprisons Selûne and masquerades as her. Selûne's faithful rescue her, foiling Shar's plans. Shar's followers flee to Vanrakdoom. * Sekolah, Anhur, and Umberlee, along with lesser gods of water, appear in the Inner Sea, resulting in disturbances to the underwater region of Serôs. * In the Inner Sea, Umberlee batters the Pirate Isles with hurricanes and storms, obliterating over two-thirds of the pirates' fleets. In the Trackless Sea, Umberlee adopts Slarkrethel as her Chosen. * Moander returns to the Forgotten Vale and seizes control of the settlement of saurials. However, he is forced back into the planes by Alias, Dragonbait, and others along with the "Nameless Bard" Finder Wyvernspur. Finder destroys Moander and becomes a demi-power himself. * Sseth's avatar makes a brief appearance over the Lapal Sea, and then battles Ubtao's dinosaur avatar on the eastern side of the jungles of Chult. * The sarrukh of Okoth meet with the divine minions of Set. They agree to bind their god Sseth into everlasting sleep in exchange for magic and assistance to help them in their war against the khaasta. * The avatars of the deities Clangeddin Silverbeard and Labelas Enoreth clash on Ruathym, turning the island into a battleground. * Malar tries to creep into the Gulthmere Forest to prey upon the druids there. Nobanion stops him in a battle known as the Roar of Shadows and drives him away to the north-west, toward the Sword Coast. * Silvanus is sighted exploring the Winterwood and the depths of the Chondalwood. He is also said to have bestowed a special blessing upon the island of Ilighôn, the base of the Emerald Enclave and his Chosen. * The demigod Kalzareinad dies after the goddess Kereska subsumed his portfolio and worshipers. * On Mount Waterdeep, at the end of the Time of Troubles, Myrkul is destroyed and Midnight ascends to become the new Mystra. * Ao brings down the Imaskari planar barrier, which allows the manifestations of the Mulhorandi pantheon to leave Toril and reunite with their divine essences. * After the Avatar Crisis, Cyric and Mask murder Leira, though her faith claim she faked her own death in a grand illusion. * Dead magic and wild magic areas appear in the Realms. * The winter is one of the coldest and snowiest in memory. Frost giants wander as far south as Longsaddle. * Arvoreen's Marchers form in Tethyr to patrol and protect the Purple Marches. * The Order of the Silver Chalice is founded in Waterdeep. * The Jaezred Chaulssin discover the existence of Nurvureem, daughter of their Patron Grandfather's kidnapped mate and thought to be the only female "drow-dragon". * Under cover of the Time of Troubles, a host of malaugrym arrive in Faerûn with plans to infiltrate Faerûnian society and kill and replace many important people, as well as kill Elminster. However, the majority of malaugrym and defeated and killed, a few fleeing to parts unknown. * With Myrkul's death, the Ebondeath Sect of the Mere of Dead Men falls apart. * Thanks to the machinations of the gods Bane and Myrkul, the deaths of Bhaal and many assassins see the Shadow Thieves of Amn lose two-thirds of their assassin membership and their entire Shade Council. They extensively restructure. * The Toril thirteen, a warlock coven, performs a ritual to bind most of the known tiefling lineages to the "blood of Asmodeus", changing their original lineage with that of the archdevil himself. This was done to make Asmodeus a "racial deity", ensuring him enough followers to attain godly powers. The effort ultimately proves fruitless, however. * Zahara's Krakens, a chaotic good mercenary company, made their presence known along the Sword Coast. * The Calishite mage Shond Tharovin releases the demilich Qysar Shoon VII upon Zallanora Argentresses, a young female elf mage. The minds of Shoon VII and Zallanora are exchanged, each trapped in the other's body. * The Wandering Seed of the Goddess Wilaundaun Braer, Patriarch of Chauntea, disappears somewhere in the Fallen Lands or south of Weathercote Wood. The Glarathra vanishes with him. * Niko went to hunt with eight male friends. They were however all captured by bakemono followers of the Earth Spider. All her friends were killed but Niko was spared. * Following the Godswar, the priesthood of Waukeen loses its hold over the city of Nesmé. * The Lords' Alliance of Waterdeep applies diplomatic and military pressure on Luskan, forcing them to remove their occupying forces from the island of Ruathym. Meanwhile, Luskan and the allied island nations of the Trackless Sea join in the Captain's Confederation. * In Unther, the battle of Gilgeam and Tiamat causes great destruction to the city of Unthalass, and the death of Ramman sees the end of the Untheric pantheon. People riot across the empire as it falls into strife. * The Tuigan Horselord Yamun Khahan unites the tribes of the Hordelands under his authority. * Shortly after the Time of Troubles, the temple of Leira in Westgate is looted and burned. A magical mesh chain helm of disguise covered with platinum coins struck with the glyph of the Lady of Mists goes missing, stolen by the Night Masks. * This year is known as the Year of Ascension in the Black Chronology. ;Adventures *''Hall of Heroes *Forgotten Realms Adventures * ''Mad Monkey vs the Dragon Claw * Ronin Challenge * Nightal: The Savage Frontier. *''The Shining South ;Comics * DC Forgotten Realms comics ** ''Jasmine ** Rivals ** Trial ** Liches in Love ** Possessions ** Mad Gods and Paladins ** Divine Rights ** On Earth as it is in Heaven ** Picking up the Pieces ** Temptations ** Cannibal Girls ** Cat Logic ** Unreal Estate ** Everybody Wants to Run the Realms ** The Wake of the Realms Master ** Annual: Waterdhavian Nights * DC Advanced Dungeons & Dragons comics ** The Ostus Legacy ** Day of the Darkening ** Selune Rising ** Dark of the Moon ** Lunatics ** Total Eclipse ** Lawyers! ** Scavengers ** Predators ** Survivors ** Players in Annual 1990 ;Novels * All Shadows Fled * Cloak of Shadows * Faces of Deception * Siege of Darkness * Shadowdale * Shadows of Doom * Song of the Saurials * Tantras * The Alabaster Staff begins. *''The Devil You Know'' Bryseis Kakistos story, part seven. * Ches: The Wyvern's Spur * Waterdeep ;Short Stories * Realms of the Underdark ** Eleasias: "A Slow Day in Skullport" * Realms of War ** "The Siege of Zerith Hold" * The Collected Stories: The Legend of Drizzt Anthology ** "The Dowery" ;Video Games * Eye of the Beholder * Eye of the Beholder II: The Legend of Darkmoon * Eye of the Beholder III: Assault on Myth Drannor * Gateway to the Savage Frontier * Treasures of the Savage Frontier References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}}